1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a process for repairing the winding of an electrical linear drive having three winding strands formed of electrical cables, which meander in the grooves of an inductor belonging to an elongated stator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By contrast to conventional drives, both the stator and the rotor of the linear drive are not circular, but linear. The electric energy is converted into mechanical energy in such a way, that it is immediately available for a translation movement. The areas of application for linear drives, for example, are: passenger traffic, conveyance and transportation equipment, conveyor lines, luggage transport, mining, cranes, towing gear, tool machine sleds and slide activation. In principle, the exciter winding of a linear drive can be located in the grooves of an inductor, and have three phases with alternating current. The rotor has a rail made of a good electrical conductor such as copper or aluminum (asynchronous motor), or a permanent magnetic material (synchronous motor). The invention refers to this type of linear drive with a three-phase winding in the stator. A corresponding winding can be found in German Patent Document No. DE-PS 33 09 051, for example.
Depending on where the linear drive is used, the length of its stator differs. Today, the longest length of a stator is probably when such a linear drive is used for a rapid transit magnetic cushion train. In order for the three winding strands not to have to be individually inserted and attached to the grooves of an inductor at the installation site, the windings are prefabricated, wound on coils, transported with the coils to the installation site and installed as a unit into the inductor grooves. This preparation makes the installation considerably easier. There are no problems as long as such a winding contains no defects and functions appropriately. Difficulties occur when a winding strand is damaged, for example, by a short to ground or by a mechanical effect. The defective area must then be quickly corrected, so that the linear drive's ability to function is only interrupted for a short period of time.